Edge
Edge ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Edge & Christian - Reunion (Dezember 2011 - März 2012) Während der ersten SmackDown-Show sprach Edge seinen besten Freund Christian Backstage an, kritisierte Christians Herangehensweise ans Business und machte seinem ehemaligen Partner den Vorschlag, ihr altes Team zu reanimieren. Christian stimmte dem zu und nach ein wenig Chaos in den nächsten Shows, wurde für Extreme Rules ein Tag Match zwischen Edge & Christian und Brock Lesnar & Big Show angesetzt. Noch während sich E & C geschockt anblickten, wurden sie von Lesnar und Show zu Boden gestreckt, scheinbar schienen die beiden Riesen sich auf Anhieb gut zu verstehen. Beim PPV schworen sich beide noch einmal auf das Match ein und sprachen über ihre vergangenen gemeinsamen Erfolge. Sie konnten sich aufeinander verlassen und konnten Big Show und Lesnar tatsächlich nach einem harten Match besiegen. Nach ein paar Stichelein von seiten Gabriels und Ryders kam es in der darauffolgenden Show zur Konfrontation zwischen Zack Ryder, Justin Gabriel, Edge und Christian. Die WGL-Urgesteine stellten klar, dass sie weit mehr erreicht haben als Ryder und Gabriel, woraufhin die beiden Edge und Christian für ein Match herausforderten, welches sie später gegen das legendäre Tag Team verloren. Während des Matches griff allerdings Jack Swagger ein und attackierte Justin Gabriel, worauf Christian schließlich den Save machte. Bei Smackdown #8 traf Edge auf den Undertaker und schaffte es, mit Christians Hilfe, einen Sieg zu erringen. Beim Cyber Sunday 2012 gewannen Edge und Christian das Voting der Fans und standen somit im Match um die Tag-Team Championships. Hier unterlagen die beiden Kanadier allerdings gegen Cody Rhodes und seine Heritage. Nach dem Match wurden die beiden noch vom Undertaker attackiert, der sich für Christians Aktionen in der Vergangenheit gerächt hat. On the Road to WrestleMania (März 2012 - April 2012) Das neue Ziel von Edges Kumpel Christian schien gesetzt. Er wollte die Streak des Untertaker bei WrestleMania 28 beenden. Bei SD #10 trafen Christian und Edge Backstage zusammen und Edge äußerte überraschend Zweifel, ob Christian diese Ziel erreichen könne. Er zählte auf, dass bereits Shawn Michaels, Triple H und auch Edge selbst waren am Deadman gescheitert waren. Christian blieb nach dieser klaren Botschaft seines engen Freundes enttäuscht zurück. Edge entschuldigte sich bei Smackdown #11 für sein Verhalten und bat Christian den Spear, Edge's Finisher, in sein Repertoire aufzunehmen und dem Undertaker bei WrestleMania alles entgegen zu setzen, was er kann. Später am Abend kam es zudem zu einer Open Challenge von William Regal, welche von Edge angenommen wurde, der Regal dann auch besiegen konnte. Eine Woche darauf kam es erneut zu einer Konfrontation der Beiden. Regal deutete darauf hin, dass es für ihn dennoch statistisch 3 zu 2 stehen würde und Edge versprach, dass er diesen Stand ausgleichen würde. Bei SD #12 gab es eine neue Ausgabe vom "Cutting Edge" und der Gast des Rated R Superstar war William Regal, dem er in den letzten Wochen schon öfters begegnete. Nach ein paar Sticheleien von beiden Seiten, stand am Ende ein 2 out of 3 Falls Match bei Wrestlemania zwischen Edge und Regal! Dieses anstrengende Match konnte der Kanadier mit 2:1 gegen den Engländer gewinnen. Kampf der Ideale (Mai 2012 - Juli 2012) Bei Smackdown #16 feierte Edge, nach einer kurzen Auszeit seit WrestleMania, sein Comeback gegen Ezekiel Jackson und konnte den Guyaner auch besiegen. In der folgenden Smackdown Ausgabe kündigte Edge für Smackdown #18 ein legendäres Comeback an, welches das Comeback von Lita sein sollte! Dazu kam es aber nicht, denn während der Bekanntgabe im "Cutting Edge" kam CM Punk herraus und prangerte die verwerfliche Einstellung Edges, in Bezug auf Frauen und Alkohol, an. Nach einem Wortgefecht streckte Edge den Straight Edge Superstar mit seinem Spear nieder. Später am Abend konnte Edge dann noch John Cena besiegen. Beim PPV King of the Ring traf Edge im Halbfinale des gleichnamigen Turniers auf Dolph Ziggler, musste sich jedoch, nach einer Ablenkung durch CM Punk, dem späteren König geschlagen geben. Nach dem Match führte Punk dem angeschlagenen Edge vor Augen, dass sein Rated R Lifestyle gegen den Straight Edge Lifestyle Punks wertlos ist. In den Wochen vor dem Summerslam kam es immer wieder zu Konfrontationen der Beiden und alles sollte beim PPV geklärt werden. In diesem Match hatte CM Punk das glückliche Ende für sich und besiegte Edge. Nach dem Match staunten die Fans nicht schlecht, als CM Punk seinem verhassten Widersacher die Hand entgegenhielt um Edge Respekt zu zollen. Der Kanadier schlug flüchtig ein, verließ dann aber recht schnell den Ring. Die verkaufte Seele (Juli 2012 - August 2012) Bei SmackDown #22 stritten sich Sheamus und Ted DiBiase jr. im Ring als plötzlich Edge mit einem Stuhl den Iren hinterrücks angriff. Viele fragten sich wieso, doch die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Nachdem die Arbeit erledigt war und Sheamus KO am Boden lag, zückte DiBiase dem Rated R Superstar ein paar Geldscheine in die Hand. Edge hatte sich vom Million Dollar Son kaufen lassen! In den Folgewochen wurde aber klar, dass Edge nicht nur Geld wollte. Er wollte endlich wieder Titel-Gold und die Tag Team Titel waren sein erstes Ziel. Nach einem erfolglosen Versuch DiBiase's, die Titel den Champions The Miz und Drew McIntyre abzukaufen, kam es bei Iron Will zu einem Match um das Gold, bei dem sich die Awesome Ones gegen Ted DiBiase und Edge durchsetzen und ihre Titel verteidigen konnten. Nach einem Streit der beiden Verlierer legte Edge eine längere Pause ein. Neue, alte Liebe (November 2012 - Present) Bei Smackdown #35 kehrte der Rated R Superstar zurück. Er war jedoch nicht alleine. An seiner Seite war die Frau, die ihn erst Rated R machte - Lita! Die Liebe schien jedoch sehr schnell wieder abgekült zu sein denn schon 1 Woche später schien Lita schon nichts mehr von Edge wissen zu wollen. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title Typische Aktionen *Edgecater (Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter) *Edge-O-Matic (Reverse Sit-Out Headslam) *Con-Chair-To *Winning Edge (Half Nelson Bulldog) *Big Boot Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars